No Way Out
by RomanceProductions
Summary: I do not own the rights to “Die Alive” or NCIS. Written for NFA Community Forums Tim in Peril Challenge/Why would you Torture McGee Challenge Two months after the attack, Tim and Tony are going to havve the relationship tested when David escapes from jai


**Open up the night.  
Led by just a feeling.**

"Tony we have a problem. You and McGee need to find somewhere safe to be for the next couple of days."

"What's going on boss?"

"David escaped from jail."

Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee looked at each other with wide eyes and churning guts. They couldn't believe that just two months ago, Tony and Tim were being tortured and sexually assaulted. They thought that they were safe and their relationship would have a chance to heal and grow. Now that David escaped from jail…they were scared. Gibbs could tell by the expressions the two gave each other.

"You boys need to get out of here."

"Boss…"

"McGee I don't want to have to attend your funeral. Now go. Ziva and I can handle the case."

"Where are you going to be if we need you?"

"Where I always am McGee."

McGee knew that meant he was going to be in his basement working on his boat and possibly drinking bourbon with Ziva…or something else with Ziva. Ever since Ducky and Gibbs called off their relationship...Gibbs has changed. More grumpy, and more into women...Ziva was the one he was flirting with at first. McGee shook the images out of his head and got back to what he was doing.

"Thinking about what I am going to do later McSofty?"

He chuckled and nodded yes. He didn't want Tony to know what he was really thinking about. McGee smirked and got his things together.

"Are you going to be safe at your apartment for a couple of hours McGee? I need to run by my place and…"

"I will be okay Tony. Just make sure to call me before you come over. I don't want to be in the middle of free writing and not hear you coming in."

Tony smiled and grabbed his bag from the floor. He then walked over to McGee's desk and sat down for a moment. Tony looked over McGee once and got one of the best images in his head.

"Tony…are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking Tim…"

It was not everyday that Tony called him Tim. Most of the time it was in the bedroom during one of their many 'excursions'. Today didn't feel like that though. McGee smiled and as he stood up, he looked Tony straight in the eyes. Tony was thinking about last night and the passionate love that the two of them made. He was thinking about how McGee screamed for him, and the marks on his back never would let him forget that either.

"I can't wait for you to 'protect' me."

Tony looked over at McGee. Thought process was broken, but not for long.

"I can't wait for that either."

McGee smiled as he walked towards the elevator. Tony quickly picked up his stuff and ran towards McGee. Gibbs watched as the two were talking by the elevator. He was one of only two people who knew about the two of them…especially after finding them cut up, bleeding and torn. When the undercover operation was first brought up, Gibbs was against it. Now that David escaped from jail, his gut was telling him that something bad was bound to happen.

**All around is light.  
Everything is healing.**

Tony walked McGee to his car. Since he parked only two cars down, he figured that he would 'protect' McGee for a little while. McGee smiled as Tony walked him to the car. This was the first time Tony has done something nice like this since David sexually assaulted him those months ago.

"Thanks Tony. You know you don't have to."

"I want to Tim. You know…about last night…"

"What about last night?"

Tony got his famous 'Dinozzo smirk' and McGee just smiled. They got to McGee's car and as McGee opened the door, Tony closed it right back up. McGee turned to look at Tony and as he met his eyes, McGee had to catch his breath as Tony planted a kiss on his lips. McGee returned the kiss and the two started making out right there on the door of the car. McGee placed his arms around Tony's neck and Tony placed his hand firmly on McGee's hips as he backed up against the driver side door. McGee brought his hand around to Tony's tie and started to loosen it up a bit. Tony leaned his head back and moaned. They had always parked in the back of the parking lot, and it was for good reason as well. Tony jerked just a little bit as he felt McGee tugging on his belt.

"Probie...out here?"

"You are the one who said to spice things up Tony. So what do you think I am doing?"

"I am starting to rub off on you huh?"

"In more ways than one big man."

Tony chucked when McGee called him 'big man'. McGee finished undoing his belt and he dropped his pants down to his ankles. Tony felt the warm summer air hitting his legs and sighed. McGee smiled at Tony's full erection, and slowly placed his mouth around it.

"Oh...."

That was all that Tony could moan as McGee started to get a set pace. Tony ran his fingers through McGee's hair and McGee started to move a bit faster. Tony tried to move with McGee, but McGee placed a hand on Tony's left leg. Tony knew not to move when McGee did that, but he couldn't help himself. Tony felt himself getting close to the edge and McGee knew it by the way Tony was panting. Tony grabbed McGee's hair and moved his head faster.

"Oh God...Jesus!"

Tony came right there, with McGee swallowing every drop of it. McGee loved the way he tasted and Tony quickly looked around. No one was out in the parking lot. Tony pulled his pants up and looked down at McGee who was smiling like a little boy.

"Fix yourself before you help me up."

"I was getting ready to say that you got your suit messed up."

"If it's to please you Tony, I don't really care about the suit right now."

Tony smiled and finished fixing his pants. He put his belt back on and heard a small clicking sound. He looked around again, hand at his gun.

"What is wrong Tony?"

"Did you hear that? It was like a small clicking sound."

"I didn't hear anything. Must be your imagination."

"True. I will see you back at your apartment. I love you Tim."

"I love you as well Tony."

**No more fate  
and no more mystery.**

As the two of them got into their car, a woman about ten feet away from them smiled. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."

"You were right. Those two are seeing each other. I got the pictures of them in the parking lot. Let's just say that our little Timmy is grown up."

"Nicole. You bring me the pictures now, and you will get your fair cut."

"Don't worry David. Did you get into Timmy's apartment?"

"Of course. He is heading back here right?"

"Of course he is. Tony went to pick up something's at his place and then he would be over."

"Good thing. I will see you here."

"Good bye David."

"Goodbye Nicole. Don't worry...you will get to have your fun with him sooner or later."

"Oh goodie. Bye now."

David hung up the phone and was preparing Tim's bed.

"Now then Timothy. I get to have my fun with you...just like I did your boyfriend."

**Even as time falls away  
I live my days **

Tim pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. He couldn't wait to have Tony over. He wasn't much of an entertainer, but he knew that for Tony, the only place they would be is the bedroom with each other. That was all the thought he needed to quickly walk to the stairwell of his apartment building. The elevator was out for service repair.

"Oh well. I got to get in better shape for my next physical anyways."

McGee started to walk the stairs, when he heard the door open and saw Nicole walking up the stairs. He thought nothing of it at first, because he didn't know Nicole that much. She was on the phone...which was unusual because he could barely get reception in the stair well. Nicole picked up her pace and caught up with Tim.

"Why hello there. Could you help me with something?"

McGee looked back at her and stopped.

_I am either very nice or very stupid. Either way...I better answer the lady._

"I can try to help you. What seems to be the problem miss?"

"I am looking for a Timothy McGee. Do you know where he happens to live?"

_Uh oh....does she work for David? Oh....what do I tell her?_

"I'm waiting..."

"I am sorry. My name is Tim McGee."

"Good."

Nicole pulled out a gun and smirked.

"Don't you dare reach for your gun. Your boyfriend will be crying at your funeral if you don't do what I say."

McGee swallowed hard and placed his hands at his side.

"How do you know about..."

"Remember the clicking that Tony heard?"

_The nerve of this bitch. She must work for David....I just better do what she says._

"Take me to your apartment. Now!"

McGee walked up the stairs to the door that lead to the hall. Nicole followed every step of the way and when he got to the apartment door, he turned and looked at her.

"What is your name? How old are you?"

"Right now, that is none of your concern. Open the door and get inside. I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

McGee reached in his pocket and pulled out the key to his apartment. He then unlocked the door and walked on in. He noticed that everything wasn't the way he left it. Messy a bit towards his typewriter and even messier towards his bedroom. Everything now was clean and in order.

"What the hell..."

"You are in shock for someone who was so...demanding the last time we met."

Tim's eyes got very wide. He knew that voice from anywhere. The light flipped on and David came out of the bedroom.

"It has been a while sweetie."

"I am not your sweetie."

"Awww now that is no way to treat your precious. Especially when you are the one holding your fate in your hands."

"Just like you did Tony?"

"Speaking of that. Nicole, please bring me the camera."

McGee finally placed all the pieces together as David smirked. Nicole chuckled a bit and McGee sighed.

"Thank goodness for props and digital cameras."

"You mean."

"This may look like an old fashion camera, but inside it is all digital. A buddy of mine made this for me two weeks before my escape."

"You won't be able to do anything to me. Not this time."

McGee winced as he heard his cell phone ringing. He knew it was Tony calling him. David walked over to McGee and smirked when he stuck his hands into McGee's pockets. He pulled out the cell phone and looked at it with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"Nicole. Please show our beloved to the bed and make sure he is firmly secure in his restraints. I have to tend to a little matter."

"Yes sir."

_David is in my apartment...who knows what is in my bedroom and I am all alone. I am either going to make it out of this alive with my own knowledge or I am going to die alive trying to keep myself from screaming at this madman's hands._

That was all McGee kept thinking to himself as Nicole undressed him and threw him against his own bed. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, or how it would affect his relationship with Tony.

**every moment and it's memory,  
not only to survive: to die alive.**

"Why are you not picking up Tim?"

Tony had McGee on speed dial two. The first two times no one picked up, and that started the famous Dinozzo gut churn. He tried a third time.

"Please pick up Tim. I am really worried."

He said to himself. He heard breathing over the phone and smiled just a little bit.

"Tim...are you all right Tim?"

"He is just a bit...tied up at the moment."

Tony's eyes got very wide when he heard David's voice on the other end of the line. Tony wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off his car and just sat there for a moment.

"How did you get in..."

"It shouldn't matter how I got in. What should matter now is that your precious Timmy is in peril. You don't know the fun that we are going to have with him in bed. The same bed that you two share..."

Tony's mind flashed back to when David almost sexually assulted Tim. Watching David place those forceful kisses upon McGee's lips. Tony wanted nothing more than to puke, but that had to wait. Tony swallowed hard as he heard McGee screaming in the background.

"What are you doing to him?"

"You should be asking what is she doing to him. My assistant is preparing precious Tim for an amazing time with yours truly."

"You sick bastard. I swear if you hurt him I will kill you myself."

"Well the state is wanting to do that to me anyways, so I thought to myself why not have some fun before I go. I mean after all...I have killed five marines what is one federal agent right?"

Tony felt a tear run down his face and he quickly wiped it off. It wasn't like Tony to cry, but this was McGee that he was hearing in the background. He probably couldn't deal with what was going on.

"I have to run. But do me a favor. I want you to swing by here. I would love to see the priceless look on your face when I make love to Tim. I probably make better love to him that you ever will Anthony."

Tony slammed the phone shut and turned on his car. He pulled into the gas station and make a u-turn. He was going to the one place that he knew he could feel safe in. He was heading back to NCIS...and to Gibbs.

**Overwhelming love,  
heaven's just a feeling.**

Gibbs was sitting as his desk staring over at McGee's desk. Right now McGee would be sitting there finding out things about the suspect they had on the case he was working on. It was different now that David had escaped from jail.

"Are you going to be okay?"

The question had broke the train of thought that Gibbs was having.

"I am not going to be okay right now. The boys are out there, with a psycho on the loose. I don't know if I am going to be okay for a while."

It wasn't like Gibbs to be soft and warm hearted, but since he lost Kate, he wasn't going to lose another member of his team like that. He stood up when he heard the elevator ding. He saw Tony walking very fast and he got up from his desk.

"Tony..."

"It's McGee. David has him over at McGee's apartment. What should we do?"

"Wait until he calls back."

"What? Gibbs we..."

"I don't need you getting killed like Kate. Sit down and wait."

Tony was taken aback by what Gibbs had said. Kate...oh how he missed her charm. But Ziva was an even better friend.

[i]Tim...An hour ago you were giving me the best blowjob in the parking lot. Now you are in I don't know what danger. Stay strong my love...I don't want to lose you like I lost Kate either.[/i]

"I am sorry for your loss Tony."

Tony was taken out of his trance into a fit of rage.

"I didn't lose him. McGee is a fighter...he can hang on with the best of them."

"I don't know Tony. McGee is vunerable, shy, quiet..."

"The best lover and a very strong man. Don't you dare tell me that we are going to lose him Ziva. Don't you dare tell me..."

"David has nothing to lose!"

"You bitch!"

You heard the crack echo throughout the NCIS bullpen. Everyone was looking as Ziva held her face. Tony just ran to the men's room. He couldn't take it anymore. It felt like that Ziva was giving up on McGee, and Gibbs said nothing about it. Tony ran into the first stall avaiable and he threw up. He couldn't take David having his twisted hands all over McGee. He heard the door open and he saw the shoes of the director.

"Tony?"

"Yes Director?"

"I just came in to check up on you."

Tony walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and started the cold water.

"We will get him out of there."

"Really now? Then why are you not getting a plan together?"

"We are waiting for him to call you. We want to know what he wants and what we can do to get it...."

"You don't get it. After that drug operation...he wants revenge. I was sexually assulted...violated...tortured. McGee was about to become just like me if it wasn't for Gibbs...."

Tony held his head. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"That bastard..."

"What Dinozzo?"

"He doesn't want me...He is looking for a way to get revenge on the one man that put him in jail. It's Gibbs he is after...and he is using the team to do it."

Tony blew past the director and walked towards the bullpen. He stormed past Ziva and stood right over Gibbs.

"I don't care what you think of me right now, but he is after the one man who threw him in jail. The one man who put him away because of that undercover op. He is after you...and now he is using the man I love to get back at you."

"I am sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it right now. My best friend, lover and all around good man is about to be tortured, sexually assulted probably...and who knows...maybe killed. You didn't stop me from slapping Ziva...what makes you think that you are going to stop me from getting my hands on the bastard who is doing all that to McGee?"

"Tony...I am going to stop you because I want to know who he wants alone in that room with him and McGee."

Tony sighed and walked over to his desk.

"The dumb bastard said he wanted me there. Gibbs he is using your team to get back at you. McGee is going to die like Kate did and you are doing nothing about it. I don't care if I am fired or not...I am going after me and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Tony..."

"You don't need to say anything Ziva. None of you care...or have ever cared about McGee. Now that he has someone to care about him...I don't want to hear the poor 'I care and I want to help' jive. I have heard it before. Just leave me alone. I am going to get McGee out of this. I put him there and I am getting him out of this."

Tony's phone rang. He looked at the number at it was David. He looked up at Gibbs and Gibbs walked over to Tony.

"Put it on speaker. We won't say anything...I promise."

Tony looked confused, but he put the phone on speaker and sat it down on his desk.

[color=#8000FF]Singing in my blood  
keeping me from kneeling.[/color]

"Hello."

"Tony...I...I need...ah!"

"Tim...stay strong. I am coming."

"You even think about bringing your gun and I will kill him outright."

"What have you done to him?"

"I just gave him pleasure. He was screaming in passion and lust for me. You should have heard it Anthony..."

"What do you want?"

"I want you over at McGee's apartment. No wires, no weapons. Oh...and bring your female friend. I think she would enjoy to see this as well."

Tony looked up at Ziva with a look of 'I am so sorry' on his face.

"Anthony boy! Pay attention. The fate of Timmy is in your hands. You need to be here in one hour. If you and your female friend are not here within that hour, Timmy won't be screaming anymore."

"Deal."

David hung up the phone and smirked at Nicole. He then glanced over at McGee. His right eye was swelling shut and a trickle of blood was coming out of the right corner of his mouth.

"Now then...are you going to give me what I want."

McGee didn't answer. He didn't even look up at David when he spoke. David got real angry and looked over at Nicole with an evil intention.

"Nicole, get me my cigarettes and lighter. They are out by his typewriter."

Nicole nodded a slight yes and walked out to the typewriter. David turned back to McGee and sat next to him on the bed. McGee was trying to figure out a way to work the shackles off of his wrists and the ropes off of his feet, but David placed a hand on his thigh. McGee stopped moving and whimpered ever so slightly.

"Now that is a good bitch. You are finally relaxing to your master."

"What the...what are you going to do to me?"

"I have given you pleasure."

"I wouldn't call that pleasure."

"Now it's time to give you pain my dear Timmy. Don't move, this may hurt. If you think about screaming...I will not hesitate to punish you."

"I don't care. You did what you wanted to with Tony...what is the real purpose? Why are you really doing this?"

Nicole walked back into the bedroom and David chuckled. He took the lighter and the cigarettes from her and smiled as he pulled one out.

"You see Timmy...I get turned on..."

He lit the cigarette and took a puff from it. David pulled it out of his mouth and looked over at Tim through the smoke.

"I get turned on by pain and torture of another man or woman. I am what most people call the 'master' in a master slave relationship. Nicole here knows what I want and gives it to me."

McGee was trying to understand it all, but the pain from his arms and legs was taking over his mind. That and he missed Tony very bad.

[i]Oh Tony...I am so sorry. I should have just gone with you to your place. At least my stuff is there from a week ago...[/i]

"Pay attention puppet boy. I am not explaining myself again..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"What in the hell did you say to me?"

"Look, no matter what you do to me...ugh...I still have my man. Tony is the only one who can give the best sex, listens to me and cares about me. You can do what you want to me...I would rather die now than see Tony hurt at what you are going to do to me later."

"My bitches never spoke to me that way."

David placed the lit cigarette on McGee's chest. McGee didn't scream, but whimpered and turned his head away from David. He didn't want David to see the tear running down his face.

"Nicole. It is time to bring out the big guns. Bring me my kit, and hand me the box cutter out of that first."

Nicole smiled and walked out by the front door. She grabbed a grey lunchbox type bag and walked back in. David had all ready mounted McGee and smirked when he felt the fabric gently rub up against his leg. David all ready as his shirt off and was smirking. McGee was trying to hold tears back from the cigarette burns that were on his chest. Nicole handed David a small box cutter and David turned to McGee.

"Now are you going to be mine forever Timmy?"

"Never. I love Tony...and no one else."

"Now that is no way to treat your master. Nicole, make sure that when Tony gets here, you are out by the door waiting on him."

"Yes sir."

Nicole stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. David smirked and took out the blade of the box cutter and threw the plastic down to the floor. McGee's eyes were wide with fear and David chuckled as he place the blade about an inch away from a burn mark on his left shoulder.

"Are you going to be mine forever?"

"Never."

"Then I have no choice."

"What are you...ah! AHHHH!"

All McGee could do was scream as he felt the blade go into the burn mark and slowly draw across his shoulder in one fluid motion. David smirked and licked the blood from McGee's shoulder.

"You...you are.."

"Sick? Perverted? Twisted? There are so many words to describe me. Not enough time to describe them all. Now be a good boy and let daddy take care of you."

McGee wimpered as David kissed him down his chest. He had placed the blade on the night stand next to Tim's bed to proceed with further enjoyment on his part. David got down to McGee's boxers and sighed.

"Nicole...at least you are letting me have my fun."

"What the..."

David grabbed the blade and cut a slit down the middle of his boxers. He then placed the blade on the stand and tore the boxers the rest of the way off of McGee. McGee could feel a tear roll down his face, but he didn't care.

[i]I am a failure. I should have seen this coming...I wish I was dead...this isn't right...what am I thinking? I should be trying to fig...ugh...oh...I don't want to live anymore...Tony...Oh Tony...[/i]

"Snap out of it Timmy...you don't want to miss the fun."

David chuckled again and started to kiss McGee's thigh.

[color=#8000FF]No more fate  
and no more mystery.  
Even as time falls away  
I live my days [/color]

Tony and Ziva were almost to McGee's apartment building. They were following orders and they came alone. The ride was mostly silent. Ziva looked over at Tony. He had a sour look on his face. After what went on back at the bullpen, she couldn't blame him for having the sour attitude.

"Look Tony...I am sorry about what I said earlier."

Tony stopped the car. They were running about a half hour early, so Tony needed to clear the air on a few things.

"Look Ziva. I know that you are sorry, but it sounded like you didn't care about Tim back there. I love him..."

"The look in your eyes says it all Tony."

Tony was worried, nervous, pissed off and wanted to slap someone again.

"How could I have left Tim all alone? I was supposed to be with him...to protect him you know..."

Ziva slapped Tony across the face. Tony was a bit flustered, but then realized he was rambling a bit.

"Was that for the rambling?"

"That...and it was payback."

Tony chuckled and started to make his way towards Tim's apartment. Not knowing what was going on at the time.

[color=#8000FF]every moment and it's memory,[/color]

McGee woke up slowly. He felt his head throbbing, and he felt a tear run down his face. He looked down to see cut marks, streaks of blood and burn marks. Another tear ran down Tim's face and he just looked up at the celing.

[i]Oh god...I wish Tony would come and save me...[/i]

"Wake up Timmy. Your boy just pulled in. He brought a friend as well...now its time for your demise."

"Demise..."

"Yes Timmy. Your demise. The cuts on your body are just the start of the pleasure I will be getting at your expense tonight."

"What are...ugh...what are you going to do to Tony?"

"Nothing that you haven't felt all ready. Nicole is bringing the first part of the plan together. Don't you worry precious. I am going to make sure that you are mine...forever."

David walked out of the bedroom leaving McGee to lie in the bed naked and vunerable.

[i]If there was only some way that I could get out of this. Tony...hours ago I was giving you one of the best blowjobs...now I am giving up on you. On us...I feel like I did when I started NCIS...vunerable and worthless...I may be worthless to you Tony after this night is over...I don't think I can hang on much longer...[/i]

Tim looked down at his body real quick and noticed his boxers were completly torn off and he was exposed. He then looked over to the nightstand by the bed and noticed the lube that was out of the drawer.

"Oh god..."

Tim felt tears running down his cheeks, and he didn't care if he was crying or not. He was violated and maltreated like a mongrel. He didn't want Tony to see him like this. Before he could udder a scream to try and keep Tony out of the apartment, a sharp pain came across his forehead. Tim winced and decided screaming wasn't best. He just looked out the window at the moonlit skies. Clouds were starting to roll in, but that is what made the moon so pretty to Tim.

[i]Hurry Tony...I don't know if I could hang on...I need you...[/i]

[color=#8000FF]not only to survive: to die alive.[/color]

[i]Hang on Tim. I don't want to lose you.[/i]

Tony walked up to the lobby door with Ziva right behind him. Nicole looked over to see the pair walking in and she started to make her way over to them.

"Heads up Ziva. Woman with red hair walking towards us."

Ziva noticed this and smiled. Nicole smiled and stopped in front of them both.

"Could you help me with something miss?"

Tony looked a bit puzzled, but he knew that Ziva had a plan.

"I need you two to come with me."

"Okay.."

Ziva and Tony followed Nicole to the stairwell when they got into the stairwell, Nicole pulled out a gun.

"What in the hell are two NCIS agents doing here?"

Ziva looked at the gun and smirked. Tony looked a bit puzzled and then just snapped.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Nicole Henderson. I am the FBI agent who was assigned to find David after he escaped. I found him a day ago and decided to play along with it right now."

"How is Mc...how is Tim?"

"He is in pretty bad shape up there. David wants me to bring you two up to him...and after that...I don't know what his plans are."

Tony sighed and looked up at the door that lead to the hallway.

"Can we get this over with? I just want to get Tim out of there alive."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"I love him Nicole. Now, do what an undercover op is supposed to do. Please...lead us to him."

Tony was calm and somber through the conversation. Tony thought that healing was taking place, and the memories of the drug bust was gone...not now though. Tony was afraid to see what was in the apartment...the bedroom.

[i]Tim...hang in there please. I don't want to lose you...not ever. I want a long and happy life with you...but pull yourself together for me. Please...just hold on...[/i]

[color=#8000FF]Die alive.[/color]

David was starting to grow impatient.

"Nicole is going to get it...she is running late."

"Maybe Tony kicked her ass."

David walked up and slapped Tim across the face. He then got an evil look in his eye. Tim noticed David's erection slowly growing everytime he whimpered. David shut the door and then mounted Tim.

"Anything else to say before I have some more fun with you bitch?"

"I hope you rot in hell."

"Now that is not anyway to speak to me."

David slapped McGee across the face and McGee held in the whimper. David sighed as he heard the front door open.

"It is time for the show to begin."

"Ugh..."

"Don't you worry precious. Tony will be taken good care of...so will your friend."

McGee tried to wriggle free from his restraints, but Nicole was sure to secure him tightly to the bed. David walked over and planted a forceful kiss on McGee. McGee tried to wriggle free from the kiss, but David dug his nails into the back of McGee's neck.

"David...is everything all right in there master?"

"I am coming Nicole. Are the guest prepared?"

"Yes master."

"Good."

David pulled his pants on and then walked over to the door.

"Don't worry Timmy. You will get to see your precious boy...and then you will get to see what I am going to do to him."

McGee tried to wriggle free...but it was of no use. McGee gave up about two minutes after trying. David walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. McGee started to whimper again, trying to not cry because Tony was in the apartment.

[color=#8000FF]No more fate  
and no more mystery.[/color]

Tony and Ziva stood next to McGee's typewriter table and Tony looked towards the bedroom door. He gritted his teeth and his hands balled up into fists real quick.

"David..."

"Tony. It is just wonderful to see you again babe."

Ziva was trying to not say anything after what Nicole had told them in the stairwell. Tony looked over at Ziva and then back at David.

"Where is Tim?"

"Tim is quietly laying in the bedroom."

"Take me to him."

"Not until you do what I say."

Tony sighed. The memories were flooding his mind again. The time he was in the shackles, the time Tim was tied down to the bed, being sexually assulted by David. Those memories that haunted him for months were coming back, and he wanted to just put David out of his misery.

"Tony..."

"What do you want from us David?"

"I want your female companion to sit in this chair."

Ziva complied with David's demand and sat in McGee's typewriting chair. A place that was McGee's private grounds.

[i]I am sorry McGee. I know this area means a lot...now this bastard is violating everything you hold dear.[/i]

"Pay attention miss. You don't want to mess things up and your friends are killed because of your mistake."

"I am listening."

"You will sit here, tied up, helpless. Nicole will have her fun with you while I take Tony into the bedroom for a reunion and then some fun of our own."

Ziva's eyes grew wide as Tony just complied with David's demands. Nicole walked over to David.

"Anything special you want me to do with the wench?"

"Don't kill her. Unlike the last team member Gibbs lost, I don't want anyone dead...yet."

"Yes master."

"Nicole..."

"Yes..."

"Remember, if there is no blood on her...then you are the one who will not be screaming anymore."

Nicole gulped hard and then nodded in compliance. David took Tony by the wrist and led him to the bedroom.

[i]Oh Ziva...I am sorry for dragging you into this. I am sorry for slapping you...I am sorry for everything.[/i]

[color=#8000FF]Even as time falls away  
I live my days [/color]

Director Vance and Gibbs sat outside the apartment building in a unmarked car. Gibbs was a bit antsy and the director was there to try to keep him calm.

"I am sure those two have it under control."

"Yeah well tell my gut that. I have a feeling that this goes deeper than NCIS."

"It does Gibbs."

"You fail to tell me this why?"

"The FBI was handed the investigation. There was nothing I could do until I had a long chat with the director of the FBI. That is when I found out David escaped."

Gibbs wanted to punch Leon for not saying a word to him, but he knew that was out of the question. He looked out the window of the car and noticed a light come on in McGee's apartment.

"Don't you think about it."

"Leon...you were never around when Agents Pachi and Todd were killed in the line of duty. Agent Todd was killed because of me. I am not about to have two of my best agents killed because of me...or any other reason. Now would you proceed to let go of my wrist and get out of this car?"

"You are not going anywhere without me. Since I am your boss Agent Gibbs, right now you will stand down."

"I..."

"Don't argue with me. Stand down or I will take your gun and badge. You think I didn't come with a plan?"

"What is your brilliant plan?"

"You will see in about ten minutes. For now, you need to stand down. Please Gibbs, for their sake."

Gibbs didn't say another word in protest. He just looked up and wondered what was going on inside the apartment.

[i]Oh guys...I don't want to leave you in there. I am sorry for ever doubting you two. I am sorry for not ever trusting you two...my gut told me not to...Oh boys...[/i]

Meanwhile, David threw Tony onto the bed next to Tim. Tony looked over Tim's vunerable body and saw all the burns and cuts.

"Why? Why us?"

"You two have something that I will never have. You two will always have that, and because of it...I have to kill one of you."

"What do we have?"

"You have happiness. I never had that with my man, and now my man is gone. Killed in the line of duty."

"Who..."

David pulled out another box cutter, only this one was a bit bigger than what he used to cut Tim with. Tim slowly looked over to see Tony on the bed next to him.

"Tony..."

"Hush Tim. I am here now. There is nothing that..."

"Shut up. Both of you just shut up!"

Tony looked over at David who was trembling with the box cutter in his hand. Tony slowly started to move off of the bed, but David backhanded him. Tony buried his face into Tim's side, trying to muffle the screams from the pain. His top lip was busted open, real bad from the ring David had on his hand. David grabbed Tony by his hair and pulled him up.

"Now this is the way I like you. Screaming in pain for me. You have been thinking about me yes?"

"Go to hell"

Tony glanced towards the door. He heard Ziva scream and knew that something was going on. David threw Tony back on the bed and mounted him.

"Now Timmy. Watch me make passionate love to your boy here. You may pick up a few pointers."

"No..."

"Over my dead body."

Tony punched David so hard that David fell backwards off of the bed. Now McGee's apartment was small, so when David fell backwards, he hit his head against the wall. David was furious by that and as Tony was trying to figure out a way to get Tim out of his restraints, David slowly pulled himself up.

"Tony. David is..."

"Don't make another move. This box cutter will end up in your neck if you don't do what I say."

Tony winced at the thoughts flooding his mind. The last time he was hovering over McGee was when David was whipping him with his belt. That was when he professed his love to McGee. Now he was trying to get McGee out of his restraints, hovering over his lover and there was nothing he could do. Tony felt helpless, and that crushed Tony's heart.

"Now then, turn around and take off your shirt Tony."

Tony looked down at McGee, and mouthed 'I am sorry'. McGee winced at the thoughts flooding through his mind.

[i]What is going to happen to you Tony? Why are you doing this for me? I just want it to be like it was a week ago. Me and you making passionate love to each other...[/i]

"Timmy boy, pay attention! You don't want your lover to die because of you now do you?"

Tim slowly looked over. Tony's shirt and shoes were off. David walked over to the 'kit' as he called it and pulled something else out. Tim's eyes grew wider when he noticed that it was a gun.

"Now turn around and let me see you Anthony."

Tony slowly turned around and smirked.

"What's the smirk for Anthony?"

"Do you actually think you are going to get away with this? What makes you think that you could get away with this?"

"What do you mean?"

All at once, police lights were flashing in the windows and David look pissed off.

"I told you two to come alone!"

"I swear we did. You don't remember Gibbs do you David?"

David looked out of the window and saw Agent Gibbs and Agent Fornell standing outside with about thirty other officers and the SWAT team.

"David! It's Agent Gibbs! We are going to call, so please pick up the phone."

"He better have one damn good reason for showing up uninvited and unannounced."

"I know his reason David."

"The reason is?"

"His famous gut."

David was pissed and pistol whipped Tony. Tony fell onto the bed knocked out cold. Tim just whimpered as David finished undressing Tony and handcuffed him to the bed as well.

[i]Once a spot of passion and lust has now turned to despair and dust. I know that in my heart of hearts I did the right thing by coming to get my things, but now I just wish that this night was all a dream. Tony...my love...You didn't have to be in the middle of this...[/i]

[color=#8000FF]every moment and it's memory,[/color]

Agent Fornell was standing there with a cell phone in hand. He was trying to reach David, and was having no luck.

"Damnit! He isn't picking up the phone."

"He will when he knows its me Tobias. Let me try."

Fornell handed the cell phone to Gibbs and Gibbs tried to call again. There was no answer and Gibbs slammed the phone down on the hood of the car.

"I am going in alone."

"That isn't a good idea Gibbs."

"He wants me to come up there. Why deny him the pleasure?"

"You are going in unarmed though?"

"You don't know me that well do you?"

"I have an agent in there. A woman by the name of Nicole. She was the one who tipped someone off about David escaping. Be careful Jethro."

Fornell sighed and Gibbs chuckled a bit.

"What's with the chuckle?"

"You honestly don't know me that well do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Stay strong you two. I don't want to be attending your funerals._

**not only to survive: to die alive.**

Tim continued to whimper as Tony started to stir.

"Ugh...my head..."

"It will be more than just your head if you think about getting up from that bed."

Tony looked up at David and fixed himself to be straight upon the bed. Tim winced as Tony tried to avoid hitting his ribs. To no avail as Tony hit his ribs on accident twice.

"Why are you doing this to him David? Why not go after Gibbs? That is who you want anyways right?"

A small smile crept up on David's face and he turned towards Tony. As David walked towards Tony, he heard a knock at the front door. David rolled his eyes in his head and walked over to the door.

"Nicole! Who is at the door!?"

"It's Agent Gibbs. Let me in David. Nicole...are you in there?"

David walked out of the bedroom door and walked over to where Nicole was. Ziva was lying on the floor with blood trickling down from her lip, like the two girls had planned on. David wrapped his arms around Nicole and tugged her towards him.

"You will be answering the door my love. Make sure that he isn't armed and I may spare you some pain."

Nicole sighed and wriggled out of David's grasp. She then walked over to the front door and opened it. David smiled a big smile when he saw Gibbs at the door.

"David..."

"Gibbs..."

The tension in the air was like that of a wild west show where the two cowboys were getting ready to draw their guns in a shootout. David dropped his gun and charged towards Gibbs. Gibbs was caught unaware and David tackled him to the ground. David then started throwing right and left punches as Gibbs was trying to guard himself from the punches. Tony freed himself, and then walked out of the bedroom quietly. He noticed that Gibbs was being attacked. He noticed the gun that David dropped and he picked it up. He got down and was trying to get a clear shot.

_I would get a clear shot, but those two are rolling on the ground. I got one shot...don't miss the mark._

Tony waited about five more seconds. Gibbs was rolled back on the ground. Tony's hand started to shake as he got very nervous.

_Don't miss your mark..._

_**BANG!!!**_

David froze and then fell off of Gibbs on to the floor. Gibbs took two deep breaths and looked up. He saw Tony and was glad that he was okay. Tony was glad that Gibbs was okay, but his first focus was on Tim and trying to get him out of the bondage that he was in. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Tim. He was crying and embarrassed at the way he looked.

"Tim..."

Tony wanted to apologize. He wanted to hit the rewind button back to the parking lot...to the week before when the two were making love in Tony's bedroom. Tony walked over to Tim and knelt down at his bedside.

"Don't worry, we are going to get you help soon Tim."

"I am sorry Tony. I should have seen it sooner. I should have stay...."

"It is not your fault Tim."

Gibbs walked in and looked at the blood on the bed, one of his best agents...vulnerable and open. He looked over at Tony, who was crying.

_I can't hold on...the loss of blood...I am sorry guys..._

Tim closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. Tony saw this and opened up the window that was near him really fast.

"Hurry up! Get in here! He is dying!!!!"

Tony got down by Tim's side and started to cry harder. Gibbs walked over to the younger agent and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony..."

"He isn't going to die Gibbs. Tim is to tough for that. He is strong...I know he is."

Gibbs slowly pulled Tony away from Tim and into a bit of a hug. Tony just cried into his shoulder and then looked over at the paramedics that were trying to take care of Tim.

"Got a faint pulse. Continue with chest compressions and start him on a fifty milligram iv."

Tony smiled a little bit and knew that Tim was going to be okay.

**Die alive.**

**Die alive**

Two weeks later Tim and Tony were standing outside NCIS. Tim was still in a cast on his arm and he was still suffering from a slight concussion, but he was managing fairly well.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back to work?"

"I am ready. I can't stand being at home anymore dear."

Tony chuckled and walked next to Tim as they entered the elevator.

"How are you going to type on your computer?"

"Abby installed software on my computer that let's me speak into the microphone and it types for me."

"Very awesome."

They both entered the elevator and they could tell that this was going to be the start of a long recovery process.


End file.
